


aftermath

by latlok (mxverity)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxverity/pseuds/latlok
Summary: “i just want to talk,” he says, and she knows it’s a lie.a pre-series vent fic, based off of two panels in the final volume.





	aftermath

She stays still for what seems like hours, terrified he’ll come back. Terrified he’ll decide he wants to “talk” again, terrified he’ll lie and force and hurt and assault and r-

It’s her own fault, she thinks, for not fighting back. For not kicking and punching. For not having a weapon.

But eventually she gets up, and staggers to her kitchen. There’s a bottle of tequila there, from when Mom and Ron congratulated her on the new apartment.

Not quite legal for her to drink it yet, but she doesn’t seem to find herself caring as she pops it open.

She takes a few swigs, coughing and grimacing at the taste, but forces it down.

She needs a shower.

She takes the bottle with her, leaves it open on the bathroom counter as she strips what’s left and steps into the shower. The water runs hot, and she scrubs her skin raw, but she doesn’t care.

She needs to be clean.

The water runs cold, eventually, and she shivers and she steps out. Wrapping a towel around herself, she takes the bottle and heads back to her bedroom.

After forcing down the rest of the bottle, she tries to strip the sheets. She gives up when they’re halfway off, and shivering, collapses on the bed.

In the morning she’ll text Mom.

In the morning she’ll let herself cry.

In the morning she’ll regret showering.

In the morning she’ll order a new mattress.

... Right now, she needs to sleep.


End file.
